Love can be Wicked
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: Ron is dating Lavender and Hermione is left in the dust. How does she feel? What does Lavender think? Will Hermione ever get the wizard of her dreams? [RHr]
1. I'm Not That Girl

Title: I'm Not That Girl

Author: FrecklesWeasley

From Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Hermione's feelings while Ron is dating Lavender (Hermione's POV)

Type: Songfic, based on the song "I'm not that girl" from _Wicked_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, no one…zip…

**I'm Not that Girl**

I was standing in the common room helping Ron with his extra homework that Professor McGonnagal had given him. I put my hand over his, which was clutched to his wand, and showed him how the hand movements to the spell he was trying to accomplish were supposed to go. He nodded, my hand still on his, and our eyes met. There was silence.

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

At that moment, Lavender skipped in, and I took my hand off of Ron's.

"I'd better go." I said hurriedly, starting to gather my things. "I have an…er…extra credit essay to write for Professor Flitwick." Ron looked as though he was about to say something when Lavender came up and gave him a kiss.

_He could be that boy,_

_But I'm not that girl_

I headed straight to the library as soon as I left the common room. I had actually lied about the essay. I just couldn't bear to see Ron and Lavender together. I sat down at an empty table (almost all of them were empty; it was a Saturday) and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I figured I could go ahead and start the essay that was going to be assigned next month in Astronomy. I sat there, not thinking about the essay at all. I was actually daydreaming for a few minutes about what had happened between Ron and I, but shook it off soon after. I told myself that Ron and I had no chance and that we could never be together.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

I looked at my blank parchment and tried to think about the essay, but soon was lost in dreamland again, thinking about what could have been if I had admitted my feelings to Ron. Then, a thought that had hit many times jumped in the way. _He probably doesn't have the same feelings. If he did, then he wouldn't be with Lavender._ This reality is what had kept me from telling him after he got with Lavender. (I actually was going to tell him the day that he won that Quidditch game, but I walked in the common room and he and Lavender were kissing. So, I ran off, forgetting my previous plans.)

_Every so often, we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

I thought about Lavender and how much Ron seemed to like her. I mean, why wouldn't he? Lavender had beautiful golden hair (she had dyed it from its silky brown) with perfect legs and perfect teeth. I, on the other hand, had bushy brown hair with crooked teeth.

_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

After a long time of staring blankly at the parchment, I put it away and headed for the Astronomy Tower. I realized, once I got there, that it was nighttime. I must have been in the library for at least an hour. I set my bag down and transfigured a pebble on the floor into a chair.

I sat down and looked up at the majestic night sky. I saw the first star appear right above my head. I closed my eyes and made a wish. However, I opened my eyes quickly remembering that wishes on stars never came true. I felt foolish for trying. Wishes only got people's hopes up for the near-impossible to happen and never followed through.

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

A single tear rolled silently down my cheek and splashed on the stone cold floor.

_I'm not that girl_


	2. Am I That Girl?

Title: Am I That Girl?

Author: FrecklesWeasley

From Book: Harry Potter

Summary: sequel to "I'm Not That Girl" (Lavender's POV)

Type: Songfic, based on the reprise of the song "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked_

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah…You know the drill…I don't own any of these peoples; JK Rowling does. blah blah

**I'm Not That Girl 2**

"Hey Won-Won!" I said after giving Ron a kiss on the lips. I knew he hated that name; I only called him that because of the cute little face he made after I said it. He didn't respond to me. He kept gazing after where Hermione had just been. He seemed to be thinking. I spoke up again, while wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Won-Won? What's the matter?" I tried to turn his head toward me with my freshly manicured fingers. (I had gotten them done just for him. He had been spacey lately and I needed to make myself more noticeable.) He just looked at me sort of blankly. I got on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips again. He seemed to get annoyed at this action and pulled away from me completely.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. He looked back at the common room entrance again. He looked back at me.

"There's something wrong with Hermione, and I don't know what it is," he answered. _Uh-oh, he's thinking about her again_, I thought to myself. I tried to distract him. I put my arms around him again and ran my nails up and down his back.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Besides, wouldn't you rather be here with me than with some know-it-all…mudblood of a girl?" However, it didn't have the effect I thought it would. He looked at me, his face now portraying anger. He pulled away quickly and walked away, anger clear in his stride.

I looked after him, realizing my mistake. I had called Hermione a mudblood; he hated it when people called her that. In fact, he hated it when anyone insulted her.

Then, it hit me. He didn't love me. He loved Hermione.

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_


	3. As Long As You're Mine

Title: As Long As You're Mine

Author: FrecklesWeasley

From Book: Harry Potter

Summary: sequel to "I'm Not That Girl" and "I'm Not That Girl 2" (Fly-on-the-wall POV)

Type: Songfic, based on part of the song "As Long As You're Mine" from _Wicked_

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did.

_**Previously…**_

A single tear rolled silently down my cheek and splashed on the stone cold floor.

_I'm not that girl_

_**The series continues…**_

**As Long As You're Mine**

"Hermione?" The voice came from behind her. She wished she didn't know it. Unfortunately, she did.

Hermione turned around to see Ron standing in the entryway. He looked sorrowful. She turned back around and looked up at the sky again. "Hello, Ronald." Hermione could hear his slow footsteps coming in her direction. Heat escaped her body as she felt his presence behind her back.

"I've been looking all over the school for you. I thought you were going to the library. The Astronomy Tower was the last place I thought you would be. I thought you were scared of heights."

"I couldn't concentrate on my essay and I'm not scared of heights. I just told you that when you asked me if I wanted to go for a ride on your broom. You had just started going out with Lavender and I didn't need her yelling at me every night over it because I was 'stealing her boyfriend.' So, I lied." Ron knelt down on the right side of her chair and looked up at the sky, too. His gaze shifted to Hermione.

"Well, I don't think Lavender will be a problem anymore," he said. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't go hex her?" he asked accusingly. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and nodded hesitantly.

"She called you a know-it-all…mudblood…" He was surprised at her reaction. He had expected her to get angry and head back to the library to look up medieval tortures. On the contrary, however, it didn't seem to faze her.

"Doesn't really surprise me," she said. "She'll do or say anything to keep the attention of a boy, especially if she's insulting another girl."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it right. I can't be with anyone who won't accept my best friend and the woman of my dreams." He stopped dead in his tracks realizing what he had said. Did he say that out loud? Or was that in his head? Oops.

Hermione's head snapped up to face Ron. "Wait…who...What did you say?" Ron looked away, his ears an interesting shade of scarlet. He couldn't think of a way to back out of this. He decided now was the time to tell Hermione.

"Hermione," he started. "I said…I can't be with anyone who won't accept my best friend and woman of my dreams. Meaning…I can't be with Lavender if she doesn't accept you. It was hard enough being with her in the first place. I really just wanted to be with you, but I thought you didn't like me. So, I tried to find someone new." Hermione was now about to cry. Ron turned his head away, but Hermione got off of the chair and onto the floor, kneeling in front of him. He looked up at her curiously. She slowly brought her face closer to his. Finally, their lips met and they shared their first real kiss. She pulled back, not believing what had just happened.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Hermione couldn't believe that she and Ron were sitting together, in love, and admitting it.

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed a border line_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_


End file.
